Normal Weekend
by TulsaGirl7
Summary: All he wanted was a normal weekend...will Dally's latest acquisition jeopardize Pony's plans? Warning: contains swearing/spanking
1. Chapter 1

A.N: S.E. HINTON OWNS THE OUTSIDERS.

 **A NORMAL WEEKEND**

All I wanted was a nice, normal weekend. Just one. 'Cause it's been too long. Too long since anything felt nice. Or normal. Since my parents died things have been real rough around here & we're still adjusting. Maybe we always will be.

Friday afternoon started out normal enough. Johnny and I had come home from school & watched tv for awhile. Two-Bit was already there, on his 2nd beer, & relaxing on the couch. When Mickey Mouse was over Johnny and I worked on our homework and then the 3 of us started a game of poker. At 4:30 I noticed the winter sky was turning to twilight and my favorite time of day was starting to reveal itself. I decided to go out on the porch to watch the sunset. It sure was pretty that night. Swirly sky, all pink and purple with soft clouds and dark silhouettes casting cool shadows. I stood there in the hush, smoking and enjoying the peace and quiet when I heard Soda and Steve coming down the street. Those two couldn't sneak up on someone to save their lives. They were laughing and goofing off as usual.

"Hey, Pone" Soda called out to me with a grin as he hopped up the front steps.

"Hey Soda" I replied as I ducked, trying to get out of his reach. Too late. He wrapped his arm around me, put me in a gentle headlock, and ruffled my hair.

I tried to retaliate, but couldn't get loose.

"C'mon Soda - let go!" I hollered.

He complied with a laugh and got one last pass at my hair as he let me go. I stood up, my hair a rumpled, greasy mess, Soda smirked and winked at me.

"Lookin' good kiddo".

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. If I didn't love that guy so much I would be pissed, but who in the world can get pissed at Soda?!

We walked into the house surprised to find Johnny and Two-Bit wrestling.

"Say Uncle! " Two-Bit yelled.

"No way!" Johnny cried out, pinned under Two-Bit's weight.

Usually none of us get too physical with Johnny when it comes to wrestling and goofing around. He's still pretty spooked after being jumped by the socs awhile back and his dad beating him at home all the time doesn't help either, so I dove in and took Johnny's side immediately. Once it was two against one Two-Bit gave up easily. Johnny and I high fived and turned to look as the screen door opened again.

"Hey, Dally." Two-Bit greeted. "Mind teaching these two boys a lesson? They just ganged up on old Two-Bit here for no good reason and they need to be schooled".

Dally just rolled his eyes and scoffed, cool as ever, plunking himself down in Darry's armchair.

"Hey Dal. What's up?" Johnny spoke quietly as he straightened up the living room furniture he and Two-Bit had knocked over during their wrestling match.

"Spent the day being bored and irritated mostly but, then I ran into Shepherd and his gang and got my hands on this beauty..." Dally replied reaching into the inside pocket of his leather jacket. Johnny's eyes got big as saucers and I'm sure mine did as well as Dallas presented his latest acquisition.

"Wow, th-that's some heater Dal!" ... I stuttered.

Darry would kill us if he saw that thing in our house. As if reading my mind Soda spoke up.

"Dally, put that thing away before someone gets hurt will ya? Darry would skin every single one of us if he found out we had a gun in the house."

"Yeah, well what Superman doesn't know won't hurt him will it?" Dally replied with a bit of a sneer.

Not one to stand up to Dallas Winston on most occasions, Soda stood his ground.

"C'mon Dal... I mean it. Put it away... now."

The fact that the smile had left my brother's face must have told Dally Soda meant business and he surprisingly obeyed.

Once the gun was no longer in sight Soda breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed Steve by the shoulder dragging him into the kitchen.

"I'm on dinner duty tonight buddy, come help me think up something cool will ya?"

The second Steve and Soda were out of earshot, Dally chuckled to himself imitating Soda's voice ...

"Put it away Dally ... Darry won't like it."

A dangerous look in his eyes now.

"What a wimp ... it ain't like anyone's gonna shoot it in here."

and before Johnny and I could object there it was. Back out of Dally's pocket and gleaming in front of us. Man it was tough looking. I knew I shouldn't, but something made me want to touch it... made me want to hold it. Dallas must have seen a dangerous look in my eyes as well because before I knew it I could feel the cold steel barrel and smooth grip being pressed into my palm ... I was mesmerized. I felt like Clint Eastwood in 'A Fistful of Dollars'. I closed one eye and pretended to take aim at various things around the room.

And then I noticed him standing there ... staring... fuming... Darry. How had I missed the sound of his truck? His heavy boots on the front steps? The screen door? His voice was so low and intense it scared me ...

"What the hell is going on here?!"


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't answer. My voice was there somewhere, but I couldn't find it. All I could do was think of how much trouble I was in.

"Put it down. Now." Darry's voice was calm, angry.

My whole body started to shake, but I managed to do as I was told setting the gun down on the coffee table.

"I want an explanation Ponyboy ... what on earth do you think you're doing messing around with a gun? Huh?!"

Hearing Darry's angry voice made Steve and Soda come out from the kitchen as Two-Bit stirred from his position on the couch. Johnny looked terrified - like he wanted to run, while Dally just stood there watching the latest Curtis family drama unfold like it was nothing. I was speechless. I mean what could I say? I had just been caught doing something Darry's warned me about a million times.

"I asked you a question Ponyboy Curtis!" my brother was bellowing now.

Why couldn't I just answer him? I was frozen ... scared.

"Easy Dar, he didn't mean to do nothing bad ... he just ..." Soda had started to defend me as usual, but Darry cut him off.

"You shut up and stay out of this Sodapop. I'm sick and tired of you sticking up for him when he does something stupid and reckless!"

"Why are you hollering at Soda?" Steve jumped in. "He didn't even touch the stupid thing! All he did was tell Winston to put it away!"

And that's when Darry whirled around. His icy, cold stare now directed toward Dallas. "It's yours? You brought a gun into my house?!"

Dally returned the glare and shrugged. "Yeah, it's mine. Relax man ... the kid was just holding it."

Before he could say another word Darry was on him. He grabbed Dallas by the collar with his left hand and slammed his fist hard into Dally's face with his right. Then he hit him again. Dally lost his balance and fell against the wall, blood gushing from his nose. My stomach dropped. I'd seen Darry fight plenty of times, but I'd never seen him hit a member of our gang that hard. I hoped I wasn't next.

"If you EVER bring a gun into this house again Dallas Winston so help me I will fucking END you! Do you hear me?! Darry yelled.

I saw the anger flash in Dally's eyes and I knew he was about to lose it on my brother. Then Darry added one more comment ... one that stopped Dally right there in his tracks.

"She'd be ashamed of you."

That hurt him worse than the broken nose. I could tell. He held Darry's icy stare for a second or two then dropped his gaze to the side, shaking his head slightly. He said nothing. Darry is the unspoken leader of our gang and even Dallas Winston knows how to honor something like that. Dally wiped his bloody nose on his sleeve and stood up. Then everyone's eyes turned to me...including Darry's. I wanted to disappear. Instead I hung my head and looked at the floor. I felt tears welling up in my eyes as I bit my bottom lip nervously.

"Go to your room Ponyboy."

I didn't move. Couldn't move.

"I know you heard me Pony..." his volume increasing. "What do you want? You want me to humble you right here with everyone watching?"

"No, Darry ..." My voice was barely a whisper.

"Then you've got 3 seconds to do as you're told..."

I willed my feet to move, but they wouldn't. I was stuck, shaking, and scared of my big brother.

True to his word Darry was next to me 3 seconds later. He grabbed me by my upper arm squeezing hard and spun me around landing a loud, heavy swat on my backside. Before I could get my hand back to protect myself from more he landed 3. They were harder than the first and I cried out. After 6 more I had tears streaming down my face. Darry's hands are big and he spanks hard. Even through my jeans I felt the sting, but mostly it was my pride that was hurting. I couldn't believe he was tanning me like a little kid in front of the gang. When he decided I'd had enough he turned me around to face him, his hands holding my shoulders. He bent down so he could look me in the eyes.

"If I EVER see something like that again Ponyboy Curtis you'll be getting my belt. Do I make myself clear?"

I sniffled, then answered "Yes, Darry."

"Good. Now, go to your room." He pointed down the hall.

This time I obeyed. I wasn't risking any more humiliation in front of the guys. I took a few steps then turned and looked over my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Darry." Even to my own ears my voice sounded small and young.

I turned back towards my room, but caught a glimpse of my brother's face before I walked away ... when he wasn't so angry he looked really young. Young and scared ... like me.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for the reviews everyone:) I appreciate the feedback as this is my first fanfic.

Please let me know what I can do to make my writing better - TulsaGirl7

Chapter 3

As I made my way down the hall I was crying softly ... and listening. Darry and Soda had started arguing in the living room. This was all my fault. Mom and Dad told me everday of my life NOT to touch guns and after they died Darry told me all the rest of my days ... NO guns. So what do I do? I touch a gun. A big, tough Dallas Winston special ... and of course I get caught and now my brothers are hollering at each other which is something they almost never do. They're hollering at each other because of me. Darry's right. I never use my head. I should be ashamed of myself.

"You shouldn't have hit him Darry, he's just a kid!"

"I didn't hit him Soda, I disciplined him. And you're right, he is just a kid and kids need discipline. What do you think Dad would have done if he'd of walked into the house and found Ponyboy waving a gun around like that?! He'd have had Pony over his knee so fast his head would spin and don't try and argue that 'cause you know I'm right. What did Dad do when you skipped school to go to the drag races or that time I snuck out to go to a party and got caught drinking beer? He disciplined us Soda, same as I did Ponyboy. Just because our parents are dead doesn't mean Pony don't deserve to be raised right!"

I couldn't listen to them anymore. I closed my bedroom door. I hate it when Darry and Soda fight. Hell, I hate it when any of us fight. We do it way too much these days and Mom and Dad would be disappointed in us for it. I sat on the edge of my bed and let the tears roll down my face until they hit the floor.

I don't know how much time passed, but eventually I stopped crying and heard a soft knock at the door. I saw a flood of light enter the room as the bedroom door swung open. It was Soda. He came over to the bed and sat beside me. He didn't say a word ... just put his arm around me, pulling me into a comforting side hug. Soda's real good at just being there for you. No pressure to talk. Just unconditional love. He's a good big brother. After a minute or two I spoke.

"M'sorry Soda."

"I know you are kiddo. It's ok. I ain't mad at you. Darry ain't mad at you either. You just scared him is all. He saw you with that gun and all he could see was you throwing your future away. Guns are so dangerous Pone. Darry doesn't want you anywhere near 'em ... & I don't want you touching 'em anymore either, you hear?"

"I hear you." I was crying again. Tears running down my face. I'm such a bawl baby sometimes I don't know how the gang can stand me.

Soda and I sat like that for awhile and then the flood of light filled the room again. Darry.

"Hey, guys. Can I come in?"

"Sure - I guess." My reply was less than welcoming.

He sat down on the bed next to me and Soda. I didn't mean to do it, but I know I flinched. I might have even stood up a little and shuffled down closer to Soda. If Darry noticed he didn't say anything. Instead he got up from the bed and crouched down in front of me on the floor.

"I just wanted to talk to you for a minute, Ponyboy. Make sure you understand why I had to discipline you like I did."

I looked at the floor, held my tongue, & waited for him to explain.

He tipped my chin up so I was looking at him... then he spoke. His voice sounded sad ... like he could cry if he let himself.

"Pony, I'm not in this 'cause I think I'm gonna win any popularity contests. When Mom and Dad died I made them a promise. I promised them I would finish raising you and Soda the way they started. I might not get it right most of the time, but I'm sure as hell trying Ponyboy. I owe that to them... to all of us. And it ain't easy, but I know it's probably the most important thing I'll ever do in my life so I take it seriously. Too seriously sometimes I'm sure. The thing is, you don't have Mom and Dad around anymore to correct you when you make a mistake Pone. That falls on me now. And if there was one thing Mom and Dad were big on, it was making sure we knew how to take responsibility for our actions. That's honestly what I was doing out there."

Darry reached up and touched me then. He tried to run his big hand through my hair, but I did it again. I stiffened at his touch. I pulled away without even thinking about it and this time I caught his eyes when I did it. Hurt. It was all over his face. Who knew I was capable of hurting my big, tough brother? He withdrew his hand from me immediately and kept talking ...

"Ponyboy, I didn't spank you 'cause I wanted to hurt you, or humiliate you, or make you cry. I did it to teach you a lesson 'cause I don't want you turning into some J.D. hood that plays with guns like Dallas Winston. You're better than that kiddo - you got a real chance at life if you don't throw it away. I just wanna make sure you don't throw it away, that's all. I did it 'cause I love you Pony. I - I know that's hard to believe when you're the one gettin' his backside tanned, but it is love Pony. Tough love. Most of the time I think that's the only kind of love I'm any good at showing and I'm real sorry about that Pone 'cause I know you deserve the nice soft kind too. But it just ain't me. I ain't good at soft and gentle. That's Sodapop. No matter how hard I try to be more like Soda, more like Mama, the more I seem to get it wrong. Everything always comes out hard and rough; even when I don't mean it to. We're just different on the outside Pony, but I promise you me and Soda we're the same on the inside. The love we have for you - it's the same. I don't know how to make you believe that, but it's true. And Pony I need you to try and believe it kiddo. I need you to stop being scared of me. 'Cause it hurts Pony. It hurts when you flinch and shake and pull away from me."

He looked down then, but I saw it. I saw the single tear running down his left cheek. And that's when I did it. I pulled a classic Darry and took his chin in my hand. I lifted his face to make him look at me and then I brushed his tear away. That simple act of love made two more tears spill from my big brother's eyes and before I could brush those away too Darry reached up and swallowed me into a hug.

I'd forgotten how much Darry reminds me of my Dad. His strong arms and big chest are exactly the same. And Darry smells like him too 'cause he wears Dad's cologne. I relaxed into his hug, pressing my face into his soft flannel shirt and closed my eyes. In that moment I could have easily convinced myself it was Dad holding me, comforting me. It felt real nice. And then Darry's body relaxed into the hug too. I could tell. Maybe I'm not the only one who needs to be comforted. I need to remember that. As this thought crossed my mind I felt Soda's arms wrap around Darry and me and then the 3 of us just sat there holding each other. We stayed that way for a long time. I could have stayed that way forever.

All I wanted was a nice, normal weekend. Just one. 'Cause it's been too long. Too long since anything felt nice. Or normal.

And this ... well this felt like the closest we'd come in a long time.


End file.
